The Crimson Key
by Krion Iris
Summary: John Watson exchanges an internship for a book. Folly. When Sherlock agrees to it, however, he allows Rheana Moss to become involved in a recent mystery that gives him more information on her than he first assumed. (NB: this story takes place five years after Sherlock's "death")


John was sitting in a cab at the front of 221b Baker Street when he suddenly received a text. It read "Need you to pick up some books from the library. It's important. –SH" and below it had a list of several forensic and biology books. The top two books were starred.

He rolled his eyes and told the driver where he needed to go.

"Sir, y'gotta pay first for this drive."

"Well, you see, I'm a bit short on cash and –"

As you can assume from this conversation, Mr. John Watson had to walk to the local library.

* * *

At this point of annoyance, John began to sprint up the steps into the library. He walked quickly with a stride in his step to minimize time as he passed the reception desk and down the aisle that read: "forensics and psychology." With a sudden blow John bumped or rather, rammed into someone which caused both persons to fall back in opposite directions. Books rain down especially the one that hit him in the head. He read the title to himself.

"Hey, I need this book." He looked forward and saw a young woman probably in her early-mid twenties. She had henna tinted hair that was tied back in a long braid. John helped the woman up, "sorry, um."

"It's alright" she replied, quickly taking the book from his hands, "You said you needed this?" She held out the book and pulled it back when Watson went to grab it. "I need this book for a college assignment. Why do you need it?" she looked over him, "you're certainly not a college student nor do you look like a professor."

He looked up and thought a moment, then said "I have a colleague who is in need of that book."

"Well I'd be happy to give it" she replied, "but unfortunately for your friend, I need it. Sorry."

She began to pass John and walk away but he quickly turned, using his quick thinking skills. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say you're studying?"

She stopped and looked back," I didn't." she paused. "Forensics and investigating."

He ran up to her, "what if I got you an internship."

"Internship? For books you can borrow next week?"

John sighed, "My colleague is very picky about getting things when he needs them, and I rather not argue with him about it."

The woman finally turned to face him totally. She looked at the book then back at him, "Fine. I will totally trust a stranger on this and take your offer into consideration; could you tell me more about this internship?"

"Actually," replied John, "I need to pick up a few other books, plus that one." He pointed to the one in her hand. The woman slowly handed him the book and released it as though she lost her only resource of her assignment.

"Okay then after you can tell me about this internship."

"Right, save the coffee shop down the road."

"Sure." She replied, "The name's Rheana Moss."

"John Watson. Pleasure." They shook hands as any civilized meeting would occur. John was about to turn away then stopped, "by chance, you wouldn't happen to have any cab fare, would you?"

* * *

"An internship?" Sherlock said, snatching the books from John's hands.

"I know it's probably not the smartest idea." Sherlock's stared at him, waiting to see how John's next statement would proceed, "but you said you needed the book at a moment's notice and she had them, and she would not give them up. For anything."

"Desperate girl then." Sherlock replied, "Who exactly is she?"

"Her name's Rheana Moss. She goes to the City of Westminster College and she studies Forensics and Investigating."

Sherlock threw the books down on the side table and sat in his chair while he folded his hands looking distant. John looked worried as though Sherlock would not give a single thought to complying John's idea. "You can't say no becau-"

"Fine."

"Because I already agr- wait… you-"

"I never said I wouldn't do it." John stared down at him as Sherlock waited for John to register his statement. "You told a student that she could have an internship and she will." Sherlock stated, "after all, someone's going to have to make up for your folly."

John made an irritated face, "yes, blame me when you could've gotten the books yourself." He said pointing.

"Ah, but then they would've been taken by then." Sherlock pointed out, "And tell me, when did you plan on having me meet her?"

"She said 'whatever time fits best.'" John added, "So naturally when she isn't at school."

Sherlock immediately got up "meaning now." As he went to dial his phone began to ring by itself signifying a caller. He read the ID "Hello…. yes ….. Alright fine." Then he hung up the phone.

John looked curious, "Was it-"

"Lestrade. Let's go." Sherlock said, grabbing his coat and scarf hanging on the door knob and rocketing out the door. John followed hurriedly behind.

* * *

**Krion Iris here to say hey, i haven't been on awhile but i really wanted to start getting my Sherlock story up here and since its Bakerstreet Day! (22113= 221B), i thought that it would be quite neat to upload it on this day! so far i have alot more written but i still have to go over a few things and clean it up some, but for now i bring you the beginning of the Crimson Key.**


End file.
